Noticing You Noticing Her
by NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: A fic mostly from Emy's perspective. Emy accepts Sara's feelings for her sister and struggles with her own. Tegan and Sara (Quincest)
1. Chapter 1

Noticing You Noticing Her

Emy starts to notice that Sara's feelings for Tegan aren't sisterly

Emy could remember the first time she realized that Sara didn't think of Tegan as just her sister.

They had just had dinner together; just the two of them, and Tegan had called with a question about a demo Sara had sent her. Emy ignored the side of the conversation she could hear. She went to the fridge and grabbed a beer before taking a seat on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Turn it down." Sara whispered after placing a hand over the receiver.

"Sorry." Emy mumbled and pressed the down button on the volume until Sara seemed pleased with the noise level.

Emy rolled her eyes and tried to watch TV as best as she could with the volume down. She flipped through the channels before settling on a hockey game. And that's when she heard it.

"I love you Tegan." It wasn't the words that tipped Emy off. It was the way they were spoken. The way Sara hung up the phone and grinned like an idiot. It was love. But not a family love. Sara was in love with Tegan.

It had been about a month since the phone call and Emy did everything she could to convince herself she was wrong about it. But she couldn't help but notice the little things. The way Sara's eyes lit up when Tegan's name showed up on her phone. The way she seemed to get lost in her sister's eyes. No matter how much she tried to pass it off as 'just sisterly' she couldn't anymore. Emy knew what she needed to do.

Sara was sitting quietly, curled up on the reclining chair, reading a book.

"Hey, Sar," Sara slowly looked up from her book, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Sara smiled sweetly, not knowing the topic of conversation, "Of course!"

"I, uh," Emy could feel her nerves tensing in preparation for backlash, "I've, um, noticed some things about you and Tegan." Sara's smile was now one of fake happiness as her eyes showed fear of the truth, "The way you interact isn't, uh, isn't sisterly." Sara tried to protest but Emy raised a finger to shush her, "I'm not judging you for it. I'm not mad at you for it. I just want to know if I'm only here as a cover." Emy was stern in an attempt to hold back the tears that were threatening.

"No Emy," Sara half smiled, "You aren't some sort of cover up. I really do love you. I just don't love only you."

"But you do love me? You really love me?" Relief washed over her emotions, replacing them with a slight feeling of happiness.

"Of course I love you Emy," Sara got up from her seat and hugged Emy, resting the side of her head on the taller woman's chest, "But I guess I should confess something."

"Oh?" Emy swallowed as she tensed up.

"Well," Sara still clung to her, which was rare for Sara. She usually only hugged for a few seconds at the most, "Tegan and I have never done anything, out of respect to our relationship, but she loves me too."

"You, you haven't done anything?" Emy was shocked, she was sure they would've gone at it on tour in the hotel room.

"Well, we made out once, and then realized what was happening. So we stopped at that." Sara pulled away to look into Emy's eyes, "I really do love you Emy."

"I have a confession of my own actually," Sara's eyebrows rose in a mix of shock and fear, "I would've been completely okay if you had, you know, done stuff together."

"What?" Sara was in complete shock now.

"I wasn't exactly upset at you over your feelings," Emy had her head down, bashfully looking at her own feet, "In the back of my mind somewhere, I kind of liked the idea. And I don't mean it as a, 'twins are hot together' but more of a, 'they'd be cute together'."

"Really?" Sara grinned at her, obviously happy that her girlfriend was okay with the idea of it.

"And I was wondering…" Emy looked up, her cheeks red from blushing, "I was wondering if maybe you could invite Tegan over for a movie night so I could tell her I'm okay with you having another girlfriend."

"Wait! What?" Sara's eyes were wide, "You want me to date my sister?"

"Well," Emy tilted her head and smiled, "Yeah. You want to, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts! If you want to you can. I'm okay with you dating her so long as you don't leave me for her."

"Okay." Sara smiled and rubbed Emy's arm reassuringly, "I would never leave you for her. But thank you for being understanding and supportive."

"You're welcome," Emy breathed a sigh of relief, "Just no making out in front of me. Please?"

"Cross my heart!" Sara crossed her chest as she spoke.

"Good. Now get back to your book. I'll call Tegan and have her come over. She should be spending the night here anyway, it's much better than staying by herself in a hotel." Emy walked out of the living room relieved and a bit happy, "That went better than expected." She spoke to herself before reaching for the phone.

"Hey." Tegan's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey, it's Emy."

"Hi Emy, how's it going?" Tegan had a natural cheeriness to her voice.

"It's going good. I was actually calling to ask if you want to come over tonight and watch a movie, have a few drinks, maybe even spend the night instead of being in a hotel." Emy bit her lip in anticipation; it felt like she was setting up two longtime friends on their first date.

"Sounds great Emy! What time?"

"Around eight."

"I'll see you at eight then! Later!"

"Later Tegan." Emy hung up the phone and smiled, excited for that evening.


	2. What Did I Say?

What Did I Say?

Tegan and Sara's date night

"I still can't believe you're okay with this." Sara shook her head nervously as she buttoned up her collared shirt.

"I just don't want to keep you from being fully happy," Emy placed a light kiss on Sara's cheek, "And if Tegan can make you fully happy, I don't want to keep you from her. Your happiness is of the utmost importance to me."

Sara looked up timidly and smiled, "Thank you, but don't sacrifice your own happiness for me."

"If I thought this would make me unhappy I never would have suggested it." She kissed Sara tenderly on the lips before pulling away to look her up and down, "You look great sweetie. She'll be here any minute, are you nervous?"

"What a dumb question," Sara's hand twitched as she brushed back her bangs, "Of course I'm nervous. We're about to tell Tegan that you're okay with us. And that's not something I ever prepared for."

Emy was about to speak when they heard the door open.

"Emy? Sara?" They could hear Tegan setting something down on the counter before walking into the living room, "You guys better not be doing anything back there."

Emy laughed and walked out of the bedroom, "Don't worry. We were only having sex."

"We were not!" Sara's face burned a bright red color.

"Good!" Tegan shook her head in disgust, "I don't want to think about my twin doing that."

Emy stifled a laugh with a fake cough.

"You okay Emy?" Tegan smiled quizzically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Emy waved off Tegan's concern before turning toward the kitchen so as to hide her smile from Tegan's view, "What did you bring?" Emy pointed at the grocery bag on the kitchen counter.

"I just bought a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. I wanted to contribute, but I didn't know what you guys were wanting to drink." She shrugged before taking off her jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch.

"Really Tee? Really?" Sara snatched the jacket up before walking to the small entry area to hang it on the coat rack, "There is a coat rack. You slob!"

Tegan chuckled, "What? I always throw my jackets and coats on my couch."

"Well this isn't your couch, is it?" Sara put her hands on her hips which was met by another chuckle from Tegan.

"Little miss pissy, I see." Sara huffed at Tegan's remark.

"I'm not pissy," She took several steps toward Tegan so that they were standing only a couple of feet apart, "But this is my apartment. And I won't have you slobbing it up."

"Slobbing it up?" Tegan grinned, "Okay Sasa."

Emy walked back from the kitchen with three wine glasses in one hand, stems between her fingers, and the bottle of wine in the other.

"If you two are done flirting, can we drink now?"

Tegan immediately went on the defensive, "We weren't flirting! We're sisters!"

"Right, sorry." Emy laughed as she set the wine and goblets on the glass coffee table.

"What? What's funny about that? That was kind of a gross thing to say." Emy smirked at how defensive Tegan was over the comment. All she was doing was making her true feelings all the more obvious.

"Tegan," Sara spoke shyly, still nervous over the situation at hand, "Emy knows."

"Knows what?" Tegan's face went from a look of defensiveness to sheet white.

"I know about your feelings for each other." Emy tried her best to give Tegan a look of reassurance. It didn't work.

"We don't…I don't have feeling for Sara." Tegan assumed Emy would be mad about it, but of course, most people would be.

"Tegan." Sara spoke sternly, causing her sister to look over at her, "It's okay. She's okay with it. That's why she invited you over."

"She's, she's okay with it? Why? How?" Tegan looked from Sara to Emy and back again.

"Because I think you guys would be a cute couple." Emy smiled, but Tegan's face still showed disbelief, "Do you disagree?"

"Well no, but…"

"No buts. I'm not gonna tell the world or anything. But you guys can have date nights here and I can just stay out of your hair." Emy laughed and added, "Mostly because I don't want you guys jumping each other in front of me."

"Oh my god Emy!" Tegan looked disgusted, "Why would you say that?"

"You were thinking it." Emy grinned and winked at her.

"God Emy, you're going to scare her off." Sara shook her head at her.

"Sorry," Emy shrugged, "I guess I'm just comfortable with this."

They all sat down on the couch and Emy explained the arrangements of their relationship.

"Alright," Tegan nodded after the mini lecture, "No making out in front of you. No stealing Sara from you. I've got that. But what about…well, you know…sex?"

"I don't care so long as I don't have to see, hear, or know about it." Emy shuddered visibly at the thought of her girlfriend and her twin in bed together.

"Well then, thank you Emy," Tegan pulled her into a hug, "I can't ever thank you enough for this."

"Neither can I." Sara hugged Emy from the other side and they stayed like that for a solid minute.

"Alright," Emy spoke up as the twins pulled away from hugging her, "What are we going to watch?"

Sara picked out some romantic movie that Emy hadn't heard of. Or maybe she had, maybe she just cared so little about the movie that she didn't notice what was put on.

As soon as the movie was about to start Emy stood up and motioned for Sara to sit in the middle.

"This way we can share you during the movie." She explained as she rested her head on Sara's right shoulder; and she could tell by the way Sara's body shifted ever so slightly that Tegan had done the same.

Emy didn't focus on the movie at all. She rested her head on Sara and let her thoughts run free. All of the fears of what could happen because of this new relationship came rushing into the forefront of her mind. She tried her best to not think about it. Emy wanted so badly for Sara to be as happy as possible, so she had decided to make this sacrifice for her. It hit her then. She no longer had Sara. They had Sara.

At the end of the movie Emy got up and stretched before taking the empty wine glasses into the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go get some sleep now," She spoke over the counter to the twins, "You guys can stay up for as long as you want. I'm sure you have stuff to talk about and, yeah." She didn't want to voice her thoughts, hoping that if she didn't she could pretend that they weren't there.

"Are you sure Emy?" Sara sounded concerned, "I can come to bed if you want."

"I'm sure," Emy gave her the best smile she could muster, "Just so long as you do come to bed at some point."

"I will," Sara smiled warmly at her which caused Emy's heart to fill with happiness for a brief moment, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emy grinned sleepily as she spoke, "Goodnight you two."

"Night Emy." Tegan spoke quietly, still not entirely comfortable with the situation.

Emy walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to sleep yet. She pulled out a sketch pad from her bedside dresser. She began to draw, letting her emotions completely fuel her artistic abilities. Pain. Love. Sadness. Joy. And so much more went into this drawing. When she was satisfied she looked at it. It wasn't her best work. But something about this abstract drawing hit her hard. It was as if she had actually drawn her emotions. All of them. And they just stared back at her, unblinking.

"Fuck." She breathed out as she was hit with several different realizations. One of which scared her.

As she put her sketchbook away she realized that her whole mouth was dry. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom so she could grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Tegan was straddling Sara's lap and kissing her in a tender, passionate way that made Emy feel something she wished it hadn't. She must have made a noise with her next step toward the kitchen. Tegan looked straight up, like a deer in the headlights.

"What did I say?" Emy tried to act stern and maybe even angry, but she couldn't pull it off convincingly.

"I'm sorry Emy. I thought you were asleep!" Tegan apologized, expecting Emy to blow up at her.

"Alright, I'll forgive you this time," Emy did her best to mock the reluctance to accept the apology, "I was just getting a glass of water. You can go back to what you were doing as soon as I'm back in the bedroom."

She hurriedly poured a glass of water and rushed back to the bedroom. As soon as she was in the bedroom she let her thoughts wander, bringing the image of her twins (her twins?) making out on the couch. The feeling that image gave her was not expected. She quickly drank the water, hoping that somehow that would help. It didn't. It also didn't stop her hand from wandering down to the hem of her jeans. She had just enough self-control to stop herself there.

"Dammit Emily!" She cursed at herself, "What's wrong with you?"

She sat back down on the bed and once again grabbed her sketchbook, this time just to look at the sketch she had just made. The same realization was there. And she didn't know how to handle it. Maybe she only felt this way because of the two glasses of wine, but that usually didn't affect her much at all.

Emy laid down and tried to will herself to sleep. After several minutes of trying to sleep she gave up and decided to just wait for Sara to come to bed.

"Are you still awake?" She heard Sara whisper a few minutes later.

"Yeah." She turned from her side to her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Sara's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. I won't leave you." Sara spoke reassuringly as she lay down next to her in just her boy-shorts and an old t shirt of Emy's.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Emy turned to look at her girlfriend, "I'm afraid of my feelings."

"What?" Sara sounded hurt.

"Not towards you," Emy ran her thumb along Sara's jawline, "My feelings toward Tegan. More specifically, the fact that I liked what I saw out there. And I shouldn't like that. I should be repulsed by it."

"Honey," Sara grabbed Emy's hand and pulled it toward her mouth, kissing the palm, "You don't need to be afraid of those feelings. Just get some sleep, and we can talk more about it in the morning if you are still afraid. Okay?"

"Okay." She captured Sara's lips in a slow, tender kiss, "Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Emy."

Emy felt a small kiss on her nose and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. And she fell asleep with that smile on her face. Temporarily blotting out the fear from moments before.


	3. I Shouldn't Feel This Way

I Shouldn't Feel This Way

Emy is afraid to confront her feelings

Emy woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She got up slowly and walked out of the bedroom.

"Sara?' She called out, groggy with sleep.

"We're in the kitchen!" Sara's voice sounded sweet but her words sent a pang of feeling into Emy's chest.

She walked into the living room and saw them in the kitchen. Tegan was leaning against the counter, her back to Emy, as her eyes followed everything Sara was doing. Sara was putting coffee grounds into a filter, trying to get the perfect amount.

"Good morning." Emy's tone was flat.

Sara turned around and smiled at her, mistaking flat toned for sleepy, "Good morning babe!"

Hearing Sara great her so happily warmed her just a little, but overall she still felt…jealous over the fact that Tegan was the one who woke up with Sara. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. Tegan had spent the night before and always woke up before she did. Seeing her and Sara in the kitchen together wasn't a new thing, but the knowledge of their affection for each other wasn't there the previous times.

"Good morning Emy." Tegan wasn't as enthusiastic. Perhaps she had correctly interpreted Emy's greeting, or perhaps she was just afraid of how Emy was handling the situation.

Emy tried her best to smile; this situation was, after all, her doing.

"What do you want for breakfast Emy?" Sara's question brought Emy's focus away from Tegan.

"I wouldn't mind eggs and toast." This time she actually did smile, relaxing as Sara put in an effort to pay more attention to her than to Tegan, "And bacon if we have it."

"Okay!" Sara was cheerier than normal for eight in the morning, but Emy reasoned that that was because she no longer had to hide what she felt for her twin.

"I'm going to go shower," Tegan spoke as she walked away from the kitchen, stopping as she passed Emy and whispering, "If you need to, you know, talk about last night with Sara or anything…"

"Thanks Tegan." Emy half smiled as she spoke.

"Be back in a bit!" Tegan walked off toward the bathroom.

Emy sighed and headed into the kitchen to talk to her girlfriend.

"About last night," She raised a finger to keep Sara from interrupting, "I'm not mad or anything. It's just that when I saw you guys kissing I felt jealous, but that wasn't all I felt."

"Oh?" Sara prompted, not wanting Emy to change her mind and back out of telling her whatever it was she had hinted at the night before.

"Yeah, I, uh," Emy looked down, not wanting to make eye contact, "I also had very…pleasant…feelings about it. Part of it was that I thought it was 'hot' that you guys were making out," Emy glanced up and noticed Sara's eyebrows rose, "But I also felt something toward Tegan. When I saw her kissing you I thought back over some of the times we've spent together. I realized that I think I may feel the same way toward Tegan as I do you; maybe not as intense of feelings, but definitely the same kind, and that terrifies me."

"I don't think you should be scared," Sara placed a hand on Emy's shoulder as she spoke, "We're kind of a package deal. You liking both of us isn't surprising. I should be the one terrified over liking Tegan, not you. You are a fantastic person, and liking two people at once doesn't make you any less so."

"But isn't that wrong?" Emy looked up at Sara and could see the smile in Sara's eyes.

"I don't think so." Sara spoke with confidence and truth, "Maybe what you want is some sort of polyamorous relationship. It would explain why you are so okay with me dating someone else while still dating you."

Emy took a second to think over what Sara said before replying, "That would explain it. Do you, do you think Tegan would be okay with that though?"

"I don't know," Sara planted a kiss on her cheek before adding, "We'll just continue with these date nights here, and we'll see if she develops the same feelings that you are having. I think I'd be okay sharing you with her and her with you."

"Really?" The confidence in Sara's voice as she spoke made Emy feel just a little better about how she felt.

"Really," Sara pulled her in for a quick kiss, "Now I'm going to make you some breakfast."

Emy stood there mulling over her thoughts and feelings while she waited for breakfast. She wasn't prepared, mentally, for Tegan's sudden appearance. Tegan walked into the kitchen wearing a wife-beater and boxers, wet hair hanging somewhat messily over her ears and clinging slightly to the back of her neck. She wondered what Tegan would look like in the shower…Emy quickly looked away, her cheeks burning pink with embarrassment at her thoughts.

"That was a quick shower." Sara commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't feel like washing my hair," Tegan mussed her hair as she spoke, "Too much work."

"Yeah, it's just so hard to put shampoo and conditioner in." Sara rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad you agree Sasa." Tegan winked at her.

Emy didn't appreciate Tegan's playful mood. It made her own feelings harder to push back; back to the furthest parts of her mind. Instead, they blared at the forefront, not allowing her to ignore them. She glanced up and caught Sara's eye, and Sara clearly could tell that Emy was struggling.

"Coffee Emy?" Sara gave her a big, cheesy grin, "You look like you could use some."

Emy smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Sara grabbed a mug and poured Emy a cup of coffee. Emy grabbed it and began drinking immediately, needing something to occupy her other than her thoughts of Tegan.

"You look good Sara." Tegan smiled as she looked her sister over.

"Thanks." Sara breathed out as she blushed at the compliment.

Tegan turned and saw Emy, "I'm sorry Emy, I hope that didn't bother you."

Emy looked up from her coffee and was greeted by a look of genuine concern on Tegan's face. She wished she could just say 'Yeah, don't say that again in front of me' but she couldn't. Truth is, it didn't bother her…at all.

"It's fine." Emy mumbled while her brain continued its never-ending processing of her emotions. Was that feeling there jealousy? Or was it, in fact, quite the opposite? Was she upset about Tegan's affectionate compliment or did she just wish Tegan would say that about her as well?

"Emy?" The way Tegan spoke sounded as if she had been repeating the name over and over in an attempt to get her attention.

"Yeah? What?" Emy tried to shake her thought process away for now.

"You just seemed sort of…out of it." Tegan's lips were twisted into a half grin, "It was cute." She winked at Emy and chuckled softly.

Emy tried laughing along, as if the words she just heard hadn't made her scared and happy. She finished drinking her coffee in a hurry and gave Sara a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, but she just stood there. After a few minutes of standing, thoughts racing, she heard a light knocking at the door.

"Emy?" It was Sara, "Can I come in?"

Emy didn't respond. She just turned around and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Are you okay honey?" Sara went to place an arm around her but she moved out of the way.

"No," Emy shook her head, "I'm not okay. I have feelings for Tegan. I'm in love with you but I have feelings for your sister. Your twin sister. I'm fucked up Sara." Emy continued to shake her head as she felt the tears well in her eyes.

"You aren't fucked up Emy," Sara almost laughed as she spoke, "You like two people. Two identical twins. I'm pretty sure that's fairly normal. I'm the one in love with my own sister. You aren't fucked up Emy, I am."

Emy looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You aren't fucked up Sara. You are perfect."

"Thank you, but I am at least a little messed up." She grinned before kissing her girlfriend, "Now, do you want to tell Tegan how you feel? Or do you want to hide your feelings and just see how things develop?"

"Both."

"Emy…" Sara stumbled over her tongue, looking for the right thing to say.

"No," Emy spoke affirmatively, confusing Sara for a few seconds, "I can't tell her. Let's just hang out in the living room all day instead. We can just all cuddle up and read or watch a movie or…or…I don't know what. But we'll find something to do. Together."

"Okay." Sara smiled her beautiful reassuring smile and turned to leave the room.

"Ask what Tegan wants to do," Emy spoke quietly, "I know you'll want to do whatever she wants, and I think I do to…"

"Okay," Sara looked back over her shoulder and smiled, "I'll ask her."

As soon as the door closed Emy grabbed her sketch pad. She looked back at that abstract piece of buzzed artwork. It wasn't as obvious to her sober, but this mess of emotions still showed her things. Maybe she was just crazy, maybe she hadn't drawn her emotions at all and she just saw what she wanted to see. She didn't know, all she knew was that something about that drawing reminded her too much of Tegan. Those lines and obscure faces she had drawn were Tegan and Sara to her. And they weren't just sisters in that piece of art. They were girlfriends. Lovers. A couple. But she hadn't drawn a couple of lovers, she had drawn the two people that she wanted. Wanted for her own. And she could still see that. This messed up bundle of emotions that had guided this drawing had lead her to the realization, last night, that she had feelings for Tegan. And that was evident more so now than the night before.


	4. Too Close For Comfort

Too Close For Comfort

More time together on the couch

Emy sat down the couch as Tegan put the movie in. They positioned themselves much the same as they had the night before. Throughout the movie Emy couldn't help but glance over at Tegan periodically. She caught herself once actually giving Tegan a once over and immediately looked straight ahead out of embarrassment for what she had done.

About halfway through the movie Sara got up, "I'm going to get some snacks, do you guys want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Tegan smiled up at her.

"Emy?"

"I could go for some popcorn if we have it."

"Okay, I'll get some popcorn then." Sara walked ten feet to the kitchen, leaving Emy alone on the couch with Tegan.

Emy turned to her left and smiled nervously at Tegan, who looked at her with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"What's the smile for?" Tegan cocked her head to the side and sported a half grin.

"I just," Emy drew a blank for a solid seven seconds before continuing, "I want you to know that I'm perfectly okay with this situation. I don't hate you or anything, so I smiled. I'm sorry if it came across as weird or creepy." Emy started to withdraw into herself, embarrassed at her explanation.

"It's totally fine Emy." Tegan's grin turned into a genuine smile, "I'm glad you're putting in an effort to let me know it's okay."

Emy blushed slightly and hid her face by glancing toward the kitchen. By the time she turned back to Tegan she noticed that Tegan was at least a foot closer than she was before.

"Can I ask you something?" Tegan appeared to be reserved and nervous as she spoke.

"Of course." Emy gave her the warmest smile she could muster.

"Why are you so okay with it?"

They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time as Emy tried to think of the answer. All the reasons in her head disappeared when Tegan asked. The only one that she could think of now was because she liked them both: but she couldn't just say that to Tegan.

"I don't really know. I just am, I guess." Emy lied so as to not freak Tegan out.

"Yeah, that's the answer I expected," Tegan shrugged as she spoke, "I just wondered if there was anything else, really."

Emy smiled and shook her head, "Nope, no real reason."

After a few more seconds of silence Tegan scooted over and laid her head on Emy's shoulder. Emy froze and could feel her neck stiffen at the contact.

"You make a good pillow," Tegan chuckled, "You're soft and your shoulder is the perfect height when sitting down."

"Uh, thanks." Emy could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"Mhm." Tegan nestled into Emy's shoulder and her breathing began to slow down.

Sara returned with the popcorn a minute later and smiled wide when she saw her twin and her girlfriend cuddled on the couch.

"Well, Tegan's asleep." She spoke as she set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, "I'll just sit where she was earlier."

"She's asleep?" Emy relaxed, much less self-conscience about the situation with Tegan sleeping.

"Yep," Sara smiled over at her, "She's completely out of it. She looks very peaceful. Like a baby fawn."

"That's redundant," Emy grinned as she glanced over at Sara, "Fawns are babies."

"She's like, extra baby then." Sara retorted, "She's so cute and cuddly looking that the baby part was necessary."

"Fair enough," Emy smiled wide, "I can't believe she did this. She just scooted over and used me as her pillow."

"I don't blame her," Sara spoke as she started to chew on some popcorn, "You're very cuddly and you make a good pillow."

They sat and watched the rest of the movie in relative silence. A few comments here and there about the movie, but other than that it was a very quiet and peaceful time. And before she knew it, Emy was starting to fall asleep.

"Babe," Sara's voice brought her out of her light slumber, "I'm gonna go grab you a blanket. Tegan won't be waking up anytime soon, so just sleep out here with her, okay?"

"Mhm." Emy mumbled.

She was asleep before Sara came back with a blanket. She only knew that she had actually grabbed a blanket when she woke up in the middle of the night with a blanket spread across her and Tegan. Tegan's head had slid down from her shoulder to her upper arm because Emy had drifted to her right as she slept.

Emy slowly adjusted back to where she had been, careful not to wake Tegan. She then did her best to move Tegan's head back up to her shoulder so as to prevent her from waking up with a terrible kink in her neck. Emy couldn't tell if Tegan had woken up or not, but Tegan moved her head and pushed it further up, resting the top of it right against Emy's neck. Emy turned her head to see if Tegan's eyes were open. They weren't. But Tegan lifted her head at the movement and planted a tender kiss on the corner of Emy's mouth before resting her head on her shoulder once more.

Emy sat in shock for several minutes. Still unsure if Tegan was awake and that was, in fact, a conscious act on Tegan's part. If so, it made her own confession of feelings much easier. If not it was a subject she did not want to bring up with Tegan. She was unsure how she would go about it even if she did want to talk about it. 'Hey Tegan. You kissed me last night in your sleep.' She looked up at the clock. 4:43. Still too early for Sara to be awake. Emy closed her eyes and prayed that she could fall back asleep for the next hour at least.

She woke up and Tegan was gone from the couch. The clock said it was 7:20. She stretched and stood up from the couch, slowly making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful." Sara smiled up at her from a cup of coffee. It was probably her second or third of the morning. Tegan stood beside her with what looked like a cup of coffee that had been barely touched.

"Morning." Emy smiled sleepily and opened the cupboard next to Tegan, pulling out a box of Lucky Charms, "Babe, can you hand me the milk." As Sara grabbed the milk from the fridge Emy got a bowl from the cupboard above Tegan, practically touching Tegan with every inch of her torso.

"Sorry," Tegan spoke quietly and started to move out of her way.

"It's fine, no worries," Emy smiled at her, "I can reach it with you there."

"Well, it's a bit close for comfort." Tegan was speaking timidly.

"You fell asleep on me last night Tegan," Emy set the bowl on the counter and looked at Tegan confusedly, "How was this too close for comfort?"

"I just," Tegan looked down at the coffee in her hands, "Last night I had a very…uncomfortable dream."

"Oh? I'm sorry." Emy definitely didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"It's okay," Tegan gave her half a smile as she looked up, "It wasn't your fault. It was all mine. I was the one who used you as my pillow last night. It just, I had this dream, and now I feel a bit awkward about last night."

"Care to share?" Emy finished pouring the milk and handed it back to Sara, who was listening quietly so as to not interrupt what she saw as a potentially crucial conversation.

"Only if you promise not to think I'm gross or anything."

"I'm okay with you being in love with your sister. I don't think a dream you had will make me think you're gross Tee." Emy did her best to ease the tension by using a nickname.

"Well, last night," Tegan swallowed before looking at Emy, "I had this weird dream about you, about, um, being with you. We were on a date in my dream, and I at the end of it you cuddle up to me and I kissed you. And I don't know why I had a dream like that. Please don't hate me for it."

"First off," Emy smiled at her and placed a hand softly on her shoulder, "I don't hate you for it. I think it was a sweet dream. And second, you didn't just kiss me in the dream."

Tegan turned bright red.

"It's okay Tegan," Emy tried her best to comfort her, "It caught me off guard, but it's okay."

"No it's not," Tegan shook her head, "This is so damn embarrassing. The dream was bad enough, but I actually kissed you! That's even worse."

"You only caught the corner of my mouth, it wasn't a full on kiss." Emy hoped that would help Tegan not be so embarrassed.

"That's not as bad, but it's still worse than just having the dream." Tegan took a sip of her coffee in an effort to calm her nerves.

"It looks like I'll have to keep you two separated then." Sara grinned at them and winked.

"Good luck with that," Emy winked right back, "I'm bigger than you. No way you can keep me away from Tegan."

Tegan chuckled, "We're both bigger than you. If we want to have weird dream dates and kiss in our sleep, then that's what we'll do. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Fine then," Sara laughed, "Just so long as I can go on dream dates with you guys every once in a while. You'll need a chaperone."

Emy chuckled nervously as her thoughts wandered to all the reasons they might 'need a chaperone.'

"We're adults," Tegan stuck out her tongue in contradiction to what she was saying, "We don't need a chaperone."

Emy laughed again more nervous than before.

"Emy are you blushing?" Tegan's eyes went wide.

Emy hid her face and looked down.

"Why are you blushi…oh." Emy could hear the realization in Tegan's voice.

"Emy," Tegan had moved closer to her and was talking quieter, "Are you blushing because you're attracted to me? It's okay if you are. I won't be mad."

Emy looked up slowly and then nodded her head slightly.

"Oh." Tegan took a step back as she thought about what to do or say next.

"Do you guys want me to leave you alone?" Sara directed the question more toward Emy than Tegan.

Emy shook her head violently, "No, please."

"So, uh," Tegan was mulling over what she wanted to say, looking for the best words to use, "Is that why? Is that the reason why you're so okay with me and Sara being, well, you know?"

"It's one of the reasons, yes." Emy looked at Tegan, "But that was a realization I made after I was okay with it. Although I think it's been there, subconsciously, for a while now."

"Okay," Tegan smiled a half smile, half smirk, "So basically everyone in this kitchen has the same feelings, eh?"

"Wait, what?" Emy and Sara responded in shocked unison.

"Oh come on!" Tegan grinned, "Do you think just sleeping next to someone automatically makes me dream about dating them?"

"Well this is definitely a unique situation." Sara spoke matter-of-factly, regaining the composure she momentarily lost.

"You," Emy still spoke in shock, "You like me? You're attracted to me?"

Tegan just grinned and nodded.

"Oh." Emy's voice was small.

"Oh indeed," Sara smiled at the two of them, "Our bed is big enough for three though. Let's have a slumber party tonight. We can listen to music and just sit in bed together."

"That sounds like great idea!" Tegan agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, okay." Emy was, at this point, convinced she was dreaming. There was no way this was happening.

Next thing Emy knew she was lying on the couch. So it was a dream!

"Hey babe," Sara's sweet voice was soothing to her, "You passed out after our slumber party suggestion."

And with that Emy fainted for a second time.


	5. Is This Really Happening?

Is This Really Happening?

Emy, Tegan, and Sara test the waters of their relationship

"Babe," Sara shook Emy gently, "You need to drink some water. Here."

Emy opened her eyes and Sara was sitting on the couch next to her, glass of water in hand.

"Thanks." Emy grabbed the glass and took a few sips.

"Are you okay?" Sara brushed Emy's bangs back, "You fainted twice in five minutes."

"I think I'm okay." Emy tried to sit up fully, but immediately rested back against the back of the couch due to her head swimming at the sudden movement.

"Drink more water before sitting up babe." Sara continued to run her fingers through Emy's hair in an attempt to sooth her.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Emy spoke quietly, still a bit in shock.

"No," Sara smiled sweetly, "It wasn't a dream."

"Good." A small smile crept across Emy's face.

"Of course it's good," Tegan spoke up from her place next to the couch, "I'm involved. Whenever I'm involved it's good."

"I won't argue with that." Emy chuckled, her faintness gone.

"So," Sara glanced over at Tegan and then back to Emy, "What do we do now?"

"Three way make out session." Tegan joked.

"Haha." Sara responded dryly, "I mean really, what do we do now? What happens next? Do we just pretend this is normal?"

"I think we just take it one step at a time. Don't rush anything." Emy spoke calmly, still leaning back on the couch.

"I second that." Sara nodded her agreement, "Although it is weird that my sister likes my girlfriend."

"You mean that your sister-girlfriend likes your girlfriend." Tegan corrected with a wink.

"And your girlfriend likes twins." Emy smiled, easing into the humor of the situation.

"Have you seen us?" Tegan smirked at her, "Nobody can blame you for liking both of us."

They joked back and forth for a few minutes, trying to normalize the situation as best as possible. Emy spent most of it silent, just watching the playful flirting between her twins. After a couple of minutes, Sara noticed her silence.

"Is the joking making you nervous?" Sara sounded concerned.

"No, no." Emy shook her head and smiled, "I am just enjoying watching the two of you flirting is all."

"I know something you'd enjoy watching more." Tegan winked playfully.

Emy felt her face heating up as she imagined some of the things Tegan might be referring to.

"I like that idea." Sara motioned for Tegan to sit down next to her on the couch.

Emy watched as Tegan walked over from where she had been standing at the side of couch and sat down next to Sara. She smiled when Tegan moved her head shyly toward her twin. And she felt a familiar warmth when Sara closed the gap. Her eyelids grew heavy with lust as Sara used her tongue to ask Tegan for permission. She heard herself gasp when she saw Tegan pull away to look at her.

"She definitely liked that." Tegan smirked as Emy blushed bright red.

"Maybe she should get a turn then." Sara winked at her twin before getting up off the couch, leaving her sister and her girlfriend to make the next move.

Tegan scooted over and brushed Emy's loose bangs back out of her face. Emy's brain reeled as she tried to process what was actually happening. And before she knew it Tegan's soft lips were being gently pressed against her own, eliciting an equally soft moan. Tegan didn't push the kiss further, pulling away after a few short, but at the same time long, seconds.

"That was hot." Sara grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah." Emy breathed out.

"It's cause I was involved." Tegan grinned cockily and winked at her sister.

"The only way you could be cockier right now is if you had one." Sara rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"That's very true." Tegan got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"We have no coke." Sara called to Emy after looking through the fridge.

"And?"

"I wanted a rum and coke." Sara pouted.

"Then go to the store. It's five minutes away." Emy rolled her eyes as Sara continued to pout.

"Fine fine." Sara grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and opened the front door, "Behave yourselves."

"We will." Tegan was unconvincing.

"Just don't get naked without me." Sara winked and stepped outside the apartment.

Tegan poured to glasses of water and returned to the couch.

"So," Tegan handed a glass to Emy, "That was fun."

Emy smiled nervously and accepted the glass.

"We should do it again sometime." Emy chuckled and nodded.

"Can, uh, can I ask you something?" Emy questioned after taking a sip of water.

"Of course."

"Why do you like me?" Emy realized she sounded self-deprecating, "I mean, why do you like me when you already like Sara?"

"I'm not sure," Tegan shrugged, "I guess I'm just drawn to you. You're sweet, funny, gorgeous…the list goes on."

Emy blushed again.

"I think I like you for the same reasons Sara does: because you're perfect."

Emy inched closer to Tegan and placed her right hand behind Tegan's head, gently pulling her toward her, "If I'm perfect than what are you?" She didn't wait for a response. She just pressed their lips together. Tegan let her control the pace of the kiss and the intensity, and Emy took advantage of that. It started out slow as Emy built up her confidence. It didn't take long for her to get the confidence to beg Tegan for entrance. As soon as her tongue entered Tegan's mouth the kiss became frantic. Both women letting go of any restraints they had around Sara. Only when Tegan reached for the hem of Emy's shirt did Emy break the kiss.

"No getting naked." Emy scolded playfully, "Remember?"

Tegan laughed and planted a quick peck on Emy's mouth, "Then we should probably not continue this."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, just resting against each other.

"Hey guys." Sara greeted as she walked through the door, "Who wants a drink?"


	6. A Drink Would Be Appreciated

A Drink Would Be Appreciated

Emy's head is still reeling from the events of the past day

"Hey guys." Sara greeted as she walked through the door, "Who wants a drink?"

"Who doesn't?" Tegan answered as she, somewhat hastily, got up from the couch.

"I bought rum, whiskey, and a couple of two liter cokes." Sara pulled the contents out of her grocery bag and set them on the kitchen counter.

"Are you playing bartender? Or is it every man…er…woman for herself?" Emy could tell that Tegan was mostly talking so as not to feel awkward about what just happened on the sofa.

"I'm not your personal drink maker." Sara shook her head at her twin, "Make your own damn drink."

"Eh, that sounds like work," Tegan mocked disgust at the thought, "I'll just take yours."

"Not happening." Sara grinned and shook her head again.

"I'll share with you Tee." Emy winked at her causing a blush to rise on Tegan's cheeks.

"I think I'll just get my own." Tegan mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh?" Sara grinned, "I figured you'd take any excuse to touch where her lips have."

"Sara," Emy reprimanded her, "Don't prod the beast."

"The beast?" Tegan took a minor offense at being called 'beast.'

"If the shoe fits." Emy shrugged and winked playfully.

"You didn't seem to think I was a beast while your tongue was in my mouth." Tegan spoke barely above a whisper and Emy just grinned in return.

"That's very true," Emy raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Maybe we could do that again just so you can show me that you aren't a beast."

"Um…" Emy could tell that Tegan was considering it, "But Sara's right there."

"I don't think she'll mind." Emy inched closer.

"Um…" Tegan stared at Emy's lips.

"Just kiss her already." Sara laughed from where she was watching from the kitchen.

Tegan looked up toward her twin who just nodded her approval of what was about to happen.

Tegan turned back to Emy and tilted her head closer, waiting for Emy to close the gap. She felt Emy's soft lips on hers and they shared a slow kiss, much slower than their previous one. And after what felt like several minutes Emy pulled away.

"I want to get in on that." Sara walked up to them, drink in hand.

"Please do." Emy tugged at Sara's shirt, asking her to sit with them.

Tegan scooted away from Emy, creating plenty of room for Sara to sit between them. Sara took a long sip before setting her drink down and sitting on the couch.

Sara turned to Emy first and leaned in for a quick, tender kiss. Emy tried to further the kiss when Sara pulled away and turned to Tegan, leaving Emy hanging. But Emy couldn't complain when she opened her eyes and saw Sara kissing her twin and running her hand through her hair. After sitting there frozen, staring at the scene before her, for several seconds she positioned herself directly behind Sara and moved Sara's hair aside, and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. Sara moaned into Tegan's mouth as Emy continued to kiss her neck.

Sara reached her free hand behind her to pull Emy closer, urging her to kiss more passionately. Emy obliged and her kisses became frantic, forming a trail from the base of her neck to behind her left ear. Emy only stopped when she felt Sara tug her back, away from her neck. Glancing up she noticed that Tegan and Sara had stopped kissing and that Tegan was eyeing her.

Without a word Tegan leaned over Sara's shoulder, using both hands to pull Emy to her and began kissing her heatedly. Emy wasn't sure, but she imagined that Sara was giving Tegan the same treatment she had just received. And judging from the sound Tegan was making, she was.

Tegan pulled away and looked deep into her twin's eyes, "Bedroom?" Her mind was too fuzzy from what was happening for her to form a full sentence.

"Do you think," Sara stuttered, "Do you really think we should?"

Tegan nodded and looked at Emy who spoke quietly, a little hoarse from the shock of everything, "I'm okay with it if you are, babe."

"Yeah," Sara nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay with it."

They all quickly got up off the couch. Tegan walked quickly ahead of Emy and Sara, and as she walked she began undressing. Her t shirt was gone in a flash and as she walked she looked back over her shoulder and smirked at the two women ogling her (mostly) bare back.

"Do you think she'll start without us?" Emy asked as she took Sara's hand and began to walk to the bedroom.

"God I hope so." Emy chuckled at Sara's eagerness.

They walked through the open door and were greeted by Tegan, who in the seven seconds she had been in there, had stripped down to her boy shorts and was sitting on the end of the bed. Emy's jaw hit the floor at the site of a topless Tegan and Sara just let out a low whistle as she looked up and down her sister's body.

"Like what you see?" Tegan was confident being the only one naked in the room.

Sara nodded slowly and Emy breathed out "Yeah."

Tegan grinned and beckoned them forward, "If you want to touch, you need to be at least this undressed."

Emy responded immediately and her shirt was on the floor in no time. She then turned to Sara and gave her a quick kiss before lifting the hem of her shirt. Sara relaxed and let Emy pull it off. Then with obvious signs of practice, Sara quickly undid Emy's bra and unbuttoned her jeans before getting rid of her own. Emy slowly slid her jeans down her legs before stepping out of them.

Tegan moaned at the sight of the two beautiful women, now as naked as she. Sara stepped toward Tegan and reached out timidly, nervously, and touched Tegan's bare breast. Tegan breathed in deeply, almost as if she expected Sara to get cold feet and leave the room, but she didn't. Instead she pushed Tegan back, forcing her to lie down, and crawled on the bed. Sara grabbed her twin's wrists and pinned them above her head before leaning down and kissing her softly, too softly for Tegan's liking. She tried to reach her head higher, so as to deepen the kiss.

Emy stood and watched, surprised by Sara taking charge like that. Usually she was the one to take charge and Sara just sort of 'directed' her from below her. But seeing Sara as the dominant one in this exchange was definitely a turn on. Sara looked back at Emy, and nodded for her to join. Emy obeyed immediately.

"Pull her boy short off," Sara commanded and Emy was eager to obey, "And then get rid of your boxers.

Tegan made eye contact with Emy by lifting her head just enough to stare down, between Sara's legs, at Emy as she crawled up between hers. They maintained eye contact as Emy pulled the boy shorts down to Tegan's knees. Sara took this opportunity to sit down on Tegan's thighs, breaking their eye contact. She looked down at Tegan's wet pussy, gasping at the sight.

"Fuck." Sara breathed out and bit her bottom lip, "You're so hot."

Emy fully removed Tegan's shorts and tossed them aside before pulling her own boxers off in a hurry. She then made her way up the bed, laying on her side next to Tegan.

Tegan then looked over and gave Emy's naked body a once over, her eyes slowing down at her slit and then again at her breasts.

"God Em!" Tegan bit her lip, "You're so much hotter than I pictured."

"She is really hot, isn't she." Sara agreed, smiling warmly at her girlfriend.

"I have nothing on you guys."

"Speaking of nothing on," Tegan turned back to Sara, "You still have boxers on!"

Sara stood up and walked off the bed, "Emy, hold her down, I don't want her escaping while I get undressed."

Emy held her down by going in for a kiss. Neither one of them saw Sara get undressed, but they felt her rejoin them on the bed. Emy pulled away to look at Sara and she was overcome with lust.

Tegan's reaction was similar, her hand immediately shot down and she ran a finger along her slit while she looked at her sister.

"Someone's eager." Sara smirked as she grabbed Tegan's hand and placed it above her head again, repositioning herself above her.

"Why did you make me stop?" Tegan whimpered.

"Because you don't get to get yourself off. That's my job." Sara kissed Tegan hard and fast before letting go of her wrists and trailing her hand down her body, stopping just above Tegan's slit.

"Please?" Tegan whined out her plea.

"Please…" Emy nodded her agreement.

Sara responded by slowly running two fingers up and down Tegan's slit.

"Oh fuck!" Tegan and Emy spoke in unison.

"Silence her please." Sara spoke authoritatively.

Emy nodded and positioned herself so that her head was just above Tegan's. Tegan pulled Emy down on top of her, desperate to put her mouth on something. Their lips and tongues clashed in a sloppy kiss. Emy could hear soft moans from Tegan.

Sara pulled one finger away and prepared to insert the other. She pushed the tip of it in, bringing a gasp out of Tegan, and then slowly pushed it in up to the second knuckle. Sara went cautiously, slowly pumping and curling her finger. She noticed Tegan beginning to dig her fingers into Emy's back.

Judging from the fingers in her back, Emy guessed that Sara had inserted a finger. She opened her eyes to glance down and saw that she guessed correctly. She pulled away from Tegan briefly to pull Sara in for a quick hard kiss. Tegan moaned even louder at the sight. Emy saw Sara insert a second finger and heard a breathless cry of pleasure from Tegan.

Tegan pulled on Emy, wanting her mouth back. Emy forced Tegan's mouth open with her tongue and explore Tegan's mouth while Tegan was too overwhelmed to fight back. She glanced again at Sara's work and saw that she had now started to rub Tegan's clit with her thumb. As Sara did that she bent her head down and took Tegan's left nipple in her mouth and began to suck.

Tegan just laid there moaning and gasping as the two women on top of her continued to please her. And not long after Sara began to suck on her tit, she felt her orgasm coming. Her left hand found Sara's hair and her right found Emy's and she gripped them both tightly. She pulled away from Emy's passionate kisses and screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed.

"God," Emy moaned at the sound, "So fucking hot."

Sara slowed the pumping down and began to kiss Tegan's breast, making her way up to her neck before turning and kissing Emy.

"Who's next?" Tegan panted as she tried to regain normalcy.

"She is." Sara pushed Emy onto her back, "Tegan, you're in charge of the entire upper half."

Tegan nodded and rolled slowly over, lying on her side, her whole body touching all of Emy's.

Sara grinned wickedly in approval as she slowly lowered herself down. Emy tried to watch but Tegan deliberately got in the way, starting off by kissing and biting at Emy's collarbone. Emy moaned and laid her head back.

As Tegan moved to pay attention to her breasts, Sara planted a kiss and a soft bite on Emy's thigh. Emy gasped at the sensation and Tegan quickly moved to her mouth to silence her.

Sara took a breath as she stared at her girlfriend's wet core.

Emy felt Sara's tongue on her slit and moaned loudly into Tegan's mouth. Tegan tried her best to watch Sara while not breaking away from Emy.

Emy knew she wouldn't last long when Sara began to suck on her clit. She grabbed Sara's hair with her right hand and pushed her closer as she broke the kiss and leaned her head back, moaning and gasping.

Tegan played with Emy's nipples as she watched her sister hard at work.

Emy let out one final cry of pleasure as her juices ran over Sara's chin. Sara used her hand to clean her chin off and then licked her hand clean.

Tegan and Emy both watched Sara clean her hand off. Emy smiled at the sight, one she had seen several times before. But Tegan moaned at the sight, biting her lip to try and stifle it. Sara grinned at the two of them before crawling back on top of Emy and kissing her, forcing her tongue inside for Emy to taste herself on it.

Emy tapped Tegan and Tegan scooted over. In one swift motion Emy turned Sara over on her back in the now vacant spot.

"It's your turn." Emy grinned and reattached their lips.

Tegan moved down to the same position that Sara had been in with her. She planted several kisses on Sara's flat abdomen before trailing her hand down to Sara's core. She gave her sister the same treatment she had received; first one finger rubbing along her slit slowly before being pushed in. And then after working up a rhythm a second finger was added.

Sara didn't make much noise as she kissed Emy. She ran her right hand through Emy's hair, pulling sometimes, but mostly just mussing it. Her left hand found its way to Tegan's hair, but it wasn't mussing it, it was pulling it roughly as Tegan continued to kiss her body. She tugged especially hard when Tegan added her thumb into the mix, rubbing soft circles around her clit.

Sara let out a soft moan as Tegan pumped a little harder. Emy could feel her start to come undone as her hand tightened in her hair and her head leaned back. And then Sara made a loud noise for the first time. She let out a cry of pleasure as she climaxed.

For several minutes they all lay on the bed, Emy partially on Sara's chest, Tegan on her stomach. Sara continued to run her fingers through their hair and they both responded with contented sighs.

Emy realized she must have dozed off because she opened her eyes and Tegan was gone.

"Where's Tee?" Emy mumbled sleepily.

"She went to make drinks." Sara brushed Emy's bangs away from her forehead.

A moment later Tegan returned with three glasses of rum and coke, "I assume you both want a drink?"

"A drink would be appreciated," Emy nodded, "But I need water, I'm a bit dehydrated right now."

"Okay," Tegan set the drink on the bedside table, "I'll go get you some water."

"Thank you Tegan." Emy smiled up at her.

She woke up again and it was definitely later, Sara was asleep and Tegan was lying next to her.

"Did you get me my water?" Emy mumbled.

"Yeah, an hour ago." Tegan motioned to the bedside table.

Emy got up slowly, so as not to wake Sara, and grabbed her glass of water. She walked to the kitchen as she drank, finishing it and setting the glass in the sink. She then returned to the bedroom and smiled as she saw her twins lying side by side, both with peaceful, happy expressions on their faces.

"Come back to bed." Tegan motioned for her to lie down.

Emy obliged and got back next to Sara, again resting her head on her chest. She fell asleep almost immediately, her mind in a state of complete bliss.


	7. Good Morning Indeed

Good Morning Indeed

The next morning

Emy woke up early the next morning and slowly opened her eyes. She was still lying half on top of Sara. She smiled and kissed Sara's collarbone softly. Sara made a pleased noise in her sleep but didn't wake up. Emy looked over to find Tegan, but Tegan wasn't there. She slowly got up so as not to wake Sara and walked quietly out of the bedroom.

"Good morning." Tegan greeted her with a smile from the kitchen, before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Good morning," Emy was slightly disappointed to see that Tegan had put a t shirt on, "What's with the clothes?"

"I was cold when I woke up," Tegan shrugged, "I'm sure this shirt won't be on for too long."

"Good," Emy grinned, "You look too good naked to wear clothes."

"Look who's talking." Tegan smirked as she looked Emy up and down, licking her lips absentmindedly.

Emy felt a jolt at the sight of Tegan licking her lips and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She stood behind Tegan and put her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"You feel good pressed against me." Tegan moaned softly.

Emy just smiled and rubbed her left hand down Tegan's side, placing her fingers on the hem of Tegan's shirt, "May I?"

Tegan didn't respond, she just grabbed Emy's hand and helped her lift the hem up.

Emy pulled the shirt off slowly, her mind reeling in disbelief at what was happening. Tegan turned around in Emy's arms as soon as her shirt was fully off. And while Emy was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was actually happening Tegan pulled her in for a kiss. She let Tegan take control, her tongue opening her lips expertly, causing Emy to moan and whimper at the contact.

"Looks like you guys are eager today." Sara's voice brought Emy out of her moment of bliss.

They hastily pulled apart and Emy was afraid Sara would be upset at them.

"Why'd you guys stop?" Sara grinned, "I really didn't mind it."

Tegan smiled and blushed.

"But," Sara took on a serious tone, causing Emy to tense up, "If we're going to do anything we should probably have breakfast first and drink some water."

Emy breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were upset."

"Why would I be upset?" Sara grinned, "That was a very good thing to see first thing in the morning."

"Then you're going to love what happens after breakfast." Tegan smirked and winked at her twin.

"Oh?" Sara raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"You seemed to enjoy it last night." Tegan had an extremely cocky tone to her voice.

"Maybe I'm just that good at faking it." Sara shrugged and grinned at her twin.

Tegan gently pushed Emy away and made her way to Sara. They locked eyes and Tegan held her cocky grin while Sara lost hold of her false front. Emy watched as Tegan grabbed Sara by the hips and pulled her sister's naked body against her own, causing a bright blush to rise to Sara's cheeks. Their lips clashed heatedly as Tegan desperately tried to taste Sara's whole mouth.

Emy couldn't move. The sight had caused her to be paralyzed. Arms hanging at her sides, eyes wide in shock, and her thoughts were racing. It went into conflict.

"This is hot." She thought, "But it shouldn't be happening. Or maybe it's meant to happen. Maybe they're meant to be."

"You okay over there?" Sara grinned at Emy after pulling away from Tegan's kiss.

"Hmm…" Emy shook her head to clear her brain, "I'm fine."

"Come on; let's just eat breakfast so we can get it over with." Tegan clearly wanted to eat something else.

"Or we could just have some water and skip breakfast." Sara suggested, going against her earlier statement.

"I like that idea much better than your other one!" Tegan smiled and planted a quick kiss on Sara's lips.

"Emy?" Sara raised an eyebrow to her girlfriend who still appeared to be in a trance.

"Yeah," Emy nodded, "Let's have breakfast after."

Sara turned and walked back to toward the bedroom. She turned and looked back at the two figures standing still, "Are you coming or what?"

Tegan and Emy both just stood there, watching Sara's naked body as she walked away.

"God we're so lucky." Emy spoke without removing her eyes from Sara.

"The luckiest." Tegan agreed.

"And I am luckier than you," Emy turned to Tegan, "Because I get to be with hot identical twins and you don't."

"True," Tegan grinned, "But I will get to fuck you at some point. And I think that makes us equally lucky."

Emy felt a shock in her core at Tegan's words, "Come on; let's go to the bedroom."

Tegan grinned and nodded her head slightly, "After you."

Emy made her way to the bedroom, well aware of Tegan watching her as she walked. Emy walked through the door and saw Sara lying across the bed, smiling up at her.

"Hey." Sara's voice sounded sleepy.

"Hey." Emy stood next to the bed, hovering over her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?" Sara spoke hesitantly.

"I am more than sure," Emy reassured her, "If I weren't sure, last night would not have happened."

"I'm really glad you're okay with it then," Sara pulled herself up to a sitting position, "Because last night was great."

Emy turned her head as Tegan entered the room, and as soon as her head turned, Sara placed a kiss on her abdomen. Emy immediately put her attention back on Sara as she continued to kiss her stomach. When Sara pulled away Emy took the opportunity to push her shoulders gently, asking her to lie back down. Sara obliged.

Emy glanced back over at Tegan, who was now walking toward the bed. She sat down at the end of the bed and just watched.

Attention back on Sara, Emy began to kiss the inside of her thighs. Small nibbles accompanied the soft kisses. Her tongue was used to sooth any spot that she nibbled a bit too hard. She heard Sara's moans as her mouth got closer to Sara's wet core. A hand was grabbing her hair as she licked Sara's slit slowly. And her hair was pulled when she pushed the tip of her finger in.

Sara's moans drove Emy on. She began pumping her finger in as she continued to work with her tongue. Tegan's faint exclamations of how hot it was were barely heard by Emy. She focused all of her attention on Sara, allowing her to feel Sara's body completely. Able to translate each tug, each whimper, each moan correctly, and give her exactly what she wanted.

Sara pulled her hair in an attempt to bring her closer and Emy took that as her sign to go harder. A second finger joined the first and Sara let out a loud sigh of pleasure. Another tug on her hair and she began to suck a little harder on Sara's clit.

Sara's moans were stifled and Emy suspected that Tegan had kissed like they had done the previous night. Emy chanced glancing up to see and was pleasantly surprised to see that Tegan wasn't kissing Sara; she, instead, had placed to fingers in her twins mouth and Sara was sucking on them. After a few short seconds Tegan removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, which Sara accepted in her mouth eagerly.

Emy put her focus back on the task at hand. Two fingers didn't seem like enough for Sara, so a third was added. Sara's moan vibrated down her whole body, and that only spurred Emy on. She pulled her mouth away, just a couple inches, and began using her thumb to pleasure Sara's button. Sara's hand gripped Emy's hair tighter, and her other was now grasping at the sheets.

Tegan pulled away from the kiss and looked down her twin's body at Emy. Sara's moans began to fill the room now that her mouth was free once again.

"Oh! Fuck!" Sara pushed Emy's head closer to her core again, "Just a little more babe!"

Emy stopped using her thumb and went back to using her tongue instead. A few seconds later Sara's cries were inaudible and Emy had her juices running down her chin. She slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, much to Tegan's liking. Emy crawled her way up Sara's body and could see the lust in Sara's eyes. Emy felt herself being pulled by Sara and complied. Sara's kiss was greedy. It was a kiss just to taste the combination of Emy's sweet mouth and her own sweet juices.

After the kiss was finished, Emy whispered something in Sara's ear, something that Tegan couldn't quite make out. Sara glanced over at her and then back at her girlfriend and nodded.

"Your turn." Emy spoke authoritatively.

Tegan didn't say anything, she just laid down on the bed and let Emy drag her, by the hips, closer to the edge.

"It looks like you're ready to go." Emy smirked at the wetness that had built up while Tegan had watched.

"Mhm." Tegan nodded slightly.

Emy wasted no time getting started. The kisses and nibbles were a bit rushed this time, but no less meaningful or pleasurable. The bites were harder, and Tegan didn't seem to mind. And the licking didn't start as slowly as it had with Sara. Tegan's hand found the same hold in Emy's hair that Sara's had. And she pulled Emy closer, eager for more.

Emy didn't want to disappoint, so she slowly pushed two fingers in; and after a few slow thrusts, she began to pick up the pace. Tegan moaned her approval and Emy started sucking on her clit. Tegan's moans and sighs became more frantic every second. Emy could tell that she wasn't going to last long, so she slowed down, paying a little less attention to the clit.

She could hear a wet smack of lips and low raspy moan. Her mind pictured what was undoubtedly happening and it sent a shock all the way down, which caused her to speed up her pace.

Tegan's moans were low, rough, and sexy. Emy though she could listen to them all day. But, they didn't last that long. Almost immediately after adding a third finger she felt Tegan's entire body tense up, and then a split second later, release. And with that release came a loud cry and second flood over Emy's chin and mouth.

Emy sucked on her fingers to clean them. She could tell a difference in Tegan's taste and Sara's, but the difference was subtle. All she could really think at the moment was that it tasted good.

"Fuck," Tegan breathed, "You're really good at that."

"Isn't she?" Sara smiled in agreement, "So good babe."

Emy just smirked and shrugged before making her way up to Tegan. She leaned down and pushed her lips against Tegan's, using her tongue to enter her mouth, filling the kiss with Tegan's taste.

"God that's hot." Sara practically moaned.

"Now," Tegan spoke when the kiss was over, "What are we going to do to her?"

"I think I have an idea." Sara grinned and stood up off the bed, "Turn over Em, on your back."

Emy did as Sara told.

"Tegan," Sara's commanding tone from last night had returned, "Will you do the honors?"

"Oh." Tegan's eyes widened with understanding, "Are you sure you want me to?"

"It's only fair," Sara smiled, "I did it last night, and she's now eaten you out, I just think you should return the favor."

Tegan nodded and got off the bed, resting on her knees directly in front of Emy. Emy watched as she inched closer.

Sara stood close behind Tegan.

Emy moaned as Tegan began to kiss her thighs. A soft scream came out of her mouth when she felt Tegan's teeth mark her skin. She felt Tegan lick tentatively and looked down her body at the woman between her legs. She lost her breath entirely when she saw that Sara was kneeling behind Tegan, whose legs were spread, giving the perfect nook for her twin. Emy watched as Sara passionately kissed Tegan's neck. She moaned as Sara began to bite and suck, the sight was almost too much for Emy.

She closed her eyes and her focus was back on Tegan. Tegan was good at what she was doing. The amount of sucking seemed just right to Emy, and the rate that the two fingers were pumping was perfect. She could feel her orgasm building up, but wanted to hold out longer. Tegan sucked harder on her clit and it was nearly enough to send her over the edge. Her moans sounded distant, not like they were being made by her.

Tegan curled her fingers and sucked Emy's clit a bit rougher than before and Emy let out a cry. She could feel her euphoria as waves of pleasure passed through her whole body. She opened her eyes as she came down from her high and watched Tegan lick her fingers clean.

"Wow!" Tegan moaned, "You taste incredible Emy."

From the marks on Tegan's neck and shoulders Emy could tell that Sara had been busy. She felt the bed shift as Sara sat down.

"So," Sara spoke lazily, "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"I worked up an appetite." Emy grinned up at her.

"You've already eaten plenty." Tegan joked with her.

"I can always eat more." Emy raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Later." Sara shook her head, "Right now I need real food."

Tegan mumbled something that sounded like, "Pussy is real food," but Emy wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"Come on," Sara got up off the bed, "I'll make eggs."

Emy slowly got up off the bed, "Eggs do sound good, actually."

"And coffee." Sara added as she left the room.

"So…uh," Emy didn't know what to say to Tegan, "Good morning."

Tegan laughed, "Good morning indeed."


	8. Now What?

Now What?

Emy and Tegan wonder what to do

The two women sat on the couch farther apart than normal. They would glance at each other occasionally, unsure of how to interact alone.

"So…" Tegan looked around awkwardly, "What do you want to do?"

Emy peered over at her while mulling over her answer, "What I want to do is have amazing sex with my girlfriend and her twin, but we are one person short for that."

"I meant," Tegan chuckled nervously, "What should we do without Sara here?"

Emy closed her eyes and tried to think of another activity.

They had woken up that morning, all three of them, pressed up against each other in the king size bed. A phone call was what woke them.

"Hello?" Sara spoke groggily into the phone. After listening to the caller talk for a few seconds she was immediately awake, "That's today? Shit, I forgot. What time?" She paused to hear the answer, "Thank you for calling me. I'll be there in an hour." And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Emy asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The dentist," Sara groaned, "I completely forgot that I had an appointment for a couple of fillings today."

"You have cavities?" Tegan looked incredulously at her sister, "I thought you were the type of person who took perfect care of their teeth and never had cavities!"

"Have you seen how much coffee she drinks?" Tegan laughed at Emy's question.

"So," Sara rolled her eyes at her laughing twin, "This means that you guys will be alone for at least an hour; or more if there's traffic."

"Are you somehow driving yourself?" Emy raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"No. But I don't want to force you to leave Tegan alone at our apartment, so I'll take a cab."

"Are you sure?" Emy rubbed Sara's bare back.

"I'm sure," Sara smiled at her, "You guys can have some fun while I'm getting my teeth drilled. Just not too much fun, please."

"Scouts honor!" Tegan put her hand over her heart.

"That's not how scout's salute," Sara shook her head, "And you definitely were never a scout."

"Whatever," Tegan waved the retort off, "Nothing will happen. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara got out of the bed and walked toward the closet, "I should probably put clothes on before going to the dentist."

Tegan and Emy both started to whine in protest.

"My appointment is in less than an hour guys!" Sara let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed a shirt, "I have to put clothes on!"

"On one condition." Sara turned toward Tegan as she spoke, "You have to at least give us one last opportunity to kiss you before you get dressed."

"Jesus Tegan," Sara rolled her eyes, "I'm getting dressed, I'm not dying."

Despite her rolled eyes she agreed to Tegan's condition and gave each of them a slow kiss before putting her clothes on. Although they had nowhere to go, Tegan and Emy felt that it was for the best that they get dressed as well.

"Behave you two." She waved as she walked out the door.

"So…" Tegan's voice brought Emy back to reality, "Any clue what we can do?"

"Let's just watch a movie," Emy shrugged, "Something lighthearted."

"Princess Bride is always good." Tegan shrugged along with Emy, "And I'm sure it will help pass the time."

"Sounds good."

They watched (and quoted) the movie while still maintaining their distance on the couch. The credits rolled and Sara wasn't home yet, much to Emy's disappointment and worry.

"I'm gonna call Sara," Tegan nodded as Emy grabbed the phone, "Her appointment should be done now."

"Hello?" Sara picked up after the second ring.

"Hey baby," Emy was relieved, "Where are you?"

"I'm still out," Emy could hear excited voices in the background, "Just ran into a few big fans and got chatting. They're really lovely." Emy heard someone ask a question followed by a muffled, "Yes, it's Emy." More excited voices. "Christa and Jen, the fans, say hi."

"Tell them hi for me." Emy chuckled.

"Emy says hi." Sara chuckled at the still excited voices, "I should be home soon. As soon as I finish talking."

"Okay," Emy nodded, even though Sara couldn't see the gesture, "You don't have to cut your conversation short though."

"Okay," Emy guess that Sara probably nodded too, she usually did when talking to Tegan on the phone, "I'll see you soon!"

"See ya." Emy hung up, "Well," She looked over at Tegan, "It looks like we'll be alone for a little while longer."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"You already said that." Emy shook her head.

"Oh." Tegan looked to be in a bit of a daze.

"Are you okay?" Emy snapped Tegan back into focus.

"Yeah," Tegan half smiled, "Just…uh…thinking about…uh…things."

"Things?"

"Yeah," Emy thought Tegan's eyes looked a bit dark, "Things."

As Tegan said "things" Emy saw her eyes rake over her body, "Oh! Things!"

"Yeah," Tegan smiled all of a sudden, "How long until Sara gets back?"

"I'm not sure, possibly very soon."

"Want to risk it?" Tegan raised her eyebrow meaningfully.

"Yeah," Emy nodded slowly, "Very much so."


	9. We Got Carried Away

We Got Carried Away

In which Emy and Tegan get carried away

Before Emy knew it, Tegan's lips were attached to hers, kissing hungrily. She didn't resist. She didn't want to at all. So she let Tegan continue the attack on her lips. Tegan's tongue licked across Emy's lips and Emy parted them.

As much as Emy loved being in control of these situations, she didn't really mind it at the moment and continued to let Tegan take control. She didn't know when it got there, but her hand was gripping Tegan's thigh, and Tegan's hand was pulling at the hair on the back of her head.

They were frantic. They didn't want to get caught. And Emy reasoned to herself that that was why Tegan was being so aggressive. Tegan pulled away long enough to move over and straddle Emy's leg. Then the kissing started again, tongues attacking each other.

Emy felt her shoulders being pushed back, and relaxed, allowing Tegan to push her against the back of the couch. Tegan's lips left her mouth, taking a sharp gasp with it; but then Tegan's lips found her neck, and she didn't worry about her mouth's loss. All she focused on was the feel of Tegan's kisses and bites and sucks…and it absolutely drove Emy wild.

"God fuck!" Emy mumbled out as she felt her breath quicken.

Emy felt pressure on her thigh, repetitive, needy. She lifted her head as best she could to watch as Tegan was grinding on her, desperately looking for friction. She moaned at the sight and grabbed at Tegan's ass. When she had a firm grasp of it she pulled Tegan harder into her leg. Tegan moaned loudly as her mouth briefly detached from Emy's neck.

"Fuck!" Tegan groaned and rocked her hips harder.

"I know something that will work better than my leg, sexy." Emy breathed in a hushed tone, her mouth mere inches from Tegan's ear.

"Mhm." Tegan nodded and moaned as Emy squeezed her perfectly formed bum.

"You'll have to get up first," Tegan protested, "But then you'll get all you want from me."

"Mhm." Tegan bit her lip and nodded.

Emy lifted Tegan off of her lap and set her down on the couch, "I'll be right back."

Emy walked with a purposeful sway to her hips. She opened the bedroom door and opened the top drawer to her dresser, removed the shoebox she kept her toy in. She set the box on the bed and unbuttoned her pants. Her pants and boxers were both off quickly and were replaced by the black harness, the flesh colored phallus in place. She then pulled her boxers back up, concealing the strap on.

She removed her shirt, leaving herself in just boxers and a wife beater, before leaving the room. Tegan gasped as Emy walked toward her. Emy smirked at Tegan, who was rubbing herself through her jeans.

"Hey baby," Emy winked, "I have something for you."

Tegan licked her lips and sat up on the couch, waiting for Emy to come closer. Emy walked around the couch to the front of it and stopped about a foot in front of the eager woman. Tegan grabbed Emy's hips and pulled her close.

"You're so hot when you're practically naked." Tegan smiled up at her.

"I'm always hot."

Tegan pulled her t shirt off in one swift motion, revealing her braless state.

"Mmm…" Emy licked her licks as she looked at the topless woman.

Tegan smirked and lifted Emy's wife beater by a few inches and began planting kissed on the toned stomach in front of her. Emy closed her eyes and placed a hand in Tegan's hair, not pulling, just holding on for stability. Emy could feel Tegan's left hand reaching into her boxers and grabbing hold of the dildo. Then she felt a jolt to her core as Tegan pumped her hand down the phallus.

"Like that?" Tegan asked the rhetorical question.

"Fuck you." Emy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, "Fuck you."

"Not yet." Emy moaned at the sound of Tegan's voice, getting huskier.

She looked down as Tegan pulled the dildo through the slot in her boxers.

"I'm not good at blowjobs," Tegan half apologized, "But if you want, I can give you one."

"Please." Emy bit at her lip.

Tegan ran her hand down the dildo a few times before putting her lips on it. Emy watched as Tegan took the phallus in her mouth. The sight pleased her, giving her small jolts to her core. Sara never gave her blowjobs, but that was okay. Emy hadn't even known she'd ever wanted a blowjob. But just watching Tegan giving her head was fantastic. She let out several low moans as Tegan used her hand to push against the base of the dildo.

Tegan pulled her head away from the fake cock and smiled up at Emy.

"Fuck!" Emy breathed out before pulling Tegan up and quickly kissing her, "Now bend over."

Tegan crawled onto the couch, knees on the cushions, hand against the back of it. Emy stood behind her, stroking her cock.

"My pants are in the way." Tegan wiggled her hips at Emy.

Tegan undid the button and unzipped her pants for Emy and Emy pulled them slowly down to her knees. Tegan lifted her knees off the couch long enough for Emy to dispose of the jeans. Then she quickly pulled Tegan's boxers down to her knees.

Emy stepped forward, dildo resting between Tegan's legs, just below her wet slit. She pressed herself against Tegan's back, mouth finding Tegan's neck, shoulders, and then she nibbled at the bent ear.

"Fuck me," Tegan bucked her hips back against Emy, "Please."

Emy straightened up, and grabbed her cock with her right hand.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Emy got a whimper and another rock of the hips in response.

She slowly slid the tip into Tegan's pussy, much to Tegan's pleasure. Emy placed her hands on Tegan's sides.

She bent down and whispered, "You set the pace baby."

Tegan nodded and pushed against Emy slowly, adjusting to the dildo inside her. She pushed back until she had six of the eight inches in her. Then she started to pump her hips back and forth, building up her pace. When she was at a comfortable pace, Emy began to thrust at the same pace. Tegan let out a string of profanities and moans.

Emy's hands gripped Tegan's sides as she pulled Tegan into her, pumping just a bit more of the cock into her. Tegan gasped and moaned and pushed back harder in response. Emy couldn't help herself as lust filled her eyes. She let go with her right hand and used it to pull Tegan's hair. Tegan gasped again, more breathless this time and Emy pulled her head to the side. Tegan looked back at her and moaned at the sight of the taller woman pumping into her.

Emy bent down and kissed Tegan roughly. Teeth clashed a bit, but that was unavoidable. Tongues danced hungrily, lips parted in a rough moan. Hips continued to rock and thrust and roll. Tegan's moans became higher pitched. Emy's thrusts got harder, her teeth gritted as she pulled her lips away from Tegan.

"Oh fuck!" Tegan's voice was reaching a higher pitch, "Oh fuck!"

Emy's breathless moan was the only response to Tegan's whines that she could muster.

"God!" Tegan whimpered, "I'm close. Harder!"

Emy obeyed, pumping the whole length into Tegan. Tegan pushed her face against the back of the couch to muffle her cries of pleasure. Emy's head fell back and her mouth flew open in a breathless scream as she felt her own build up getting close.

"WHAT IN THE GODDAMN FUCK?" Emy froze, Sara's voice snapping her back to the reality of what was happening.

But Tegan didn't stop. Her hips continued to buck into Emy's.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Sara sounded more shocked than angry, much to Emy's relief.

Tegan's loud scream broke through both of the women's thoughts. She panted as she slowed her movements, still bucking slightly and shuddering every time she did.

"I'm sorry," Emy couldn't look Sara in the eye, "We got carried away, but we should have waited."

"Yeah you should have," Sara's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not mad that you guys had sex." Emy's eyebrows rose, "I'm just upset because I asked you not to."

"Oh?" Emy was confused; she expected shouting, and maybe things getting thrown at her.

"Yes," Sara half smiled, "How about from now on when one of us isn't around, at least tell the person what you'll be doing so that they can enjoy the sight when they do get home."

"Oh?" Emy didn't know what to say.

"Tegan?" Sara tilted her head to try to see her twin better.

"Yeah?" Tegan's breathless mumble was barely audible.

"You should really let Emy finish you know," Sara glanced at Emy, "It's not nice to leave someone hanging."

Emy pulled out slowly, allowing for Tegan to turn and face her. Even though they had just been scolded, Tegan's face still had an expression of bliss on it. She put her mouth around the dildo again, sucking as much of her juices off of it as she could.

"You're really good with this thing." Tegan's voice sounded a bit sleepy.

"Thanks." Emy felt awkward now that her girlfriend was watching them.

"Mhm," Tegan mumbled and smiled, "But now it needs to go."

Tegan pulled Emy's boxers off and then got to work removing the strapon. Emy looked over at Sara and saw that she was biting down on the tips of her fingers, watching Tegan intently. Then Emy's concentration was back on Tegan as she felt a tentative lick on her thigh. Emy looked down at her and nodded. Tegan's tongue began to work on Emy's slit.

Several long, broad licks, followed by light sucking, forced a moan out of Emy. Then Tegan's mouth was attached to her clit, and she sucked hard. More moaning was coming from Emy. Emy could feel Tegan's fingers running along her slit, and then being pushed inside it. Two fingers and a mouth were now working in tandem to get Emy to reach her climax.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Emy to cry out in pleasure and come over Tegan's mouth, chin, and hand. Her legs felt weak, but Tegan held her up.

"Hot." Sara half moaned.

Tegan moved aside and let Emy sit on the couch next to her.

"I'm going to the room to take care of…something," Sara bit her lip as she looked at them, "You guys can just stay here and kiss and cuddle or whatever, I'll be back out in a little while."

Tegan spoke after Sara left, "Take care of something?"

"Yeah," Emy spoke, her head resting on Tegan's shoulder, "Like she said, it was hot."


End file.
